Project Pokemon
by pleigoc
Summary: Cuando la niebla baja en alguna parte de la ciudad, ciertas criaturas llamadas pokemon aparecen para traer caos a un mundo donde todo se mantiene estable. Para Haruka, una niña de once años, estas criaturas representaban un peligro hasta que por cosas del destino llega a su vida un pequeño ser que le enseñará cuales son los verdaderamente peligrosos.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

Era cerca de la media noche cuando una alarma en la pantalla frente a ella le indicó la hora. La joven, un tanto somnolienta, estiró un poco los brazos y el cuerpo intentando alejar el sueño; Ingresó algunos datos al monitor frente a ella pero luego se desplazó a otro par de monitores que se hallaban un par de metros retirados de ella. En uno de ellos podían ver la ciudad completa en visión satelital, el otro solo mostraba el sector de la ciudad donde se encontraban. Cerca de tres manzanas a la redonda habían sido bloqueadas por las autoridades para permitirles realizar su trabajo sin contratiempo; y había una supervisión general de la ciudad por si algún otro fenómeno aparecía mientras ellos se encontraban en este lado de la ciudad.

Tras concluir que las cosas estaban en total normalidad regresó al primer monitor, tomó un intercomunicador y se lo llevo a la oreja mientras daba un sorbo a una taza de café. Una pequeña figura en forma de pato apareció en el monitor y le dedico una reconfortante sonrisa.

-Pory abre las líneas de comunicación por favor-

El pequeño pato asintió al tiempo que dio un sonido un tanto robotizado, luego como si de un nadador se tratara hizo un salto dentro de la pantalla y se sumergió en la ventana abierta en el monitor. Un par de segundo después cuatro ventanas se abrieron simultáneamente, ella las minimizo todas y las alineo una junto a la otra.

-Aquí Bel desde la base. Tiempo restante quince minutos. Equipo de búsqueda, informe de la situación actual.

-Aquí Takeshi zona norte tranquila.

-Kasumi desde la zona sur. En total normalidad.

-Satoshi desde la zona central. Todo en orden.

Tal como lo había previsto, la brecha DP no suponía una amenaza seria. Por supuesto, que todo se reportara como normal no implicaba que simplemente fuera una niebla en solo una parte de la ciudad, también le decía que había criaturas dentro de esa niebla. Pero dichas criaturas no superaban el nivel 20, rara vez una criatura de nivel superior a 40 se juntaba con las inferiores a nivel 25 a no ser que fueran crías suyas, o en los casos de manadas, que fuera el líder del grupo. Pero para Bel, y todos sus compañeros, los que realmente le preocupaban eran los de nivel 50 en adelante; sin embargo siempre era mejor estar seguros. Además sus superiores no la dejarían en paz si se enteraban que se apareció una brecha y no fue supervisada.

-Bien quedan catorce minutos antes de la desaparición de la brecha. Pasado ese tiempo los recogeré y reabriremos las vías. Capitán por favor que su gente revise el área, por si alguna anomalía aparece, y me sea dado un informe.

-Entendido señorita estaremos vigilando el área y el informe le será enviado en media hora. Cambio y fuera- Bel era una persona muy tímida para hablar con los agentes de la policía, pero agradecía que el capitán a cargo de ayudarle era una persona muy amable y atenta.

La joven se recostó sobre el sillón y clavo su mirada en el techo mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte suspiro. Kasumi al otro lado de la línea soltó una pequeña risa ante la muestra de estrés de su compañera.

-Con esta van tres noches seguidas de estas brechas sin anormalidades- Comentó Kasumi procurando matar un poco el tiempo con algo de conversación.

-No solo las últimas tres. En el último mes, las brechas se han mostrado muy similares a esta; no solo las de esta ciudad. También en otras ciudades ha reducido las brechas anormales, me gustaría pensar que hemos entrado en una fase un poco más calmada. Pero…-

-Pero no crees que se acaben solo observándolas y actuando frente a ellas ¿verdad?- " _Dio en el blanco_ " Takeshi al parecer compartía las mismas dudas que ella; siempre ha sido una persona muy observadora y comprendía muchos de los temas que hablaba ella con la profesora Araragi a pesar de ser un estudiante aun de preparatoria.

-Bueno no todo ha sido perdido, noibat ha aprendido viento cortante. Así que algo bueno salió de esta noche- comentó Satoshi. Bel entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario de su compañero. _"¿Por qué no lo guarda en silencio y se evita problemas?"_ Bel sabía que Satoshi no decía las cosas a propósito, pero conocía muy bien a sus compañero y por enésima vez veía como el tentaba la poca paciencia de Kasumi.

-Quiero creer que no te has dedicado a jugar por ahí Satoshi- en la vos de Kasumi se mostraba un atisbo de Rabia. Aunque muchas veces intentaba detener las discusiones que se formaban entre Satoshi y Kasumi, Bel sabía que su compañera casi siempre tenía razón. Y esta vez no era la excepción.

-Esperar es muy aburridor y el tiempo se pasa más rápido si hay combates, aunque sea solo para subir de nivel- Satoshi entró a la defensiva Bel entendía que en esa posición intentaba calmar a Kasumi, pero siempre terminaba teniendo el efecto contrario.

-y de esa forma, si llegara a aparecer algo más fuerte solo contarías con 5 en tu equipo. Por qué no te detienes a pensar que si te piden que traiga un equipo de buen nivel es porque puede llegar a necesitarse. Noibat aún está en entrenamiento, y esta zona puede no ser segura para el.- "Jaque mate. Esta vez Kasumi gano antes del tercer minuto". Kasumi había acorralado a Satoshi, todo lo que dijera en adelante, si es que se atrevía a decir más, solo serviría para terminar de hundirse.

-vamos Kasumi, tranquilízate un poco. Como dice Satoshi la noche ha estado muy calmada; lo más probable es que termine sin contratiempo- Bel entró a la conversación para intentar calmar a Kasumi.

-Satoshi nunca aprenderá a acatar ordenes si siguen siendo tan permisivos con el-

-Vamos Kasumi relájate un poco y preparémonos para salir que ya casi se cierra la brecha-Takeshi al igual que Bel siempre trataba de detener las discusiones entre Satoshi y Kasumi, cosa que agradecía profundamente Bel _"menos mal es Takeshi y no shingeru"_.

-Satoshi ¿Por qué no la llevas a una cita a ver si se pierde un poco la calentura que tiene hacia ti?- _"no puede ser cierto"_

-Satoshi, no me digas que está contigo- En la voz de Bel empezaba a mostrarse un poco de impaciencia al escuchar al último que intervino.

-¿hm? Nuestra prioridad son los denominados PLD. Si una brecha trae consigo a uno, es más fácil de ubicarlo si Hoopa está con nosotros-

-y de paso les estas diciendo a otros grupos que tenemos a un legendario de nuestro lado-Kasumi al parecer estaba al borde de la ira _"no la culpo, esta vez su imprudencia ha llegado muy lejos"_ \- Bueno Bel- continuó Kasumi- te lo dejo, creo que sabrás como manejar esto ¿verdad?- _"¿se ha librado tirándome a mí la pelota?"_

-Satoshi, no podemos simplemente andar con él por ahí. Sabes es muy apetecido y cualquiera nos podría tender una emboscada por el- Takeshi con cortesía, pero con firmeza reprendió a su compañero.

-pero esta noche es especial- la criatura llamada Hoopa respondió ante las palabras de Takeshi- Un hermano mío vendrá esta noche.

-que dices-

-¿estás seguro?- Kasumi y Bel preguntaron simultáneamente

-Sí. No me había percatado antes, pero hace poco sentí una base de 600 puntos. Lo más probable…

-es que sea un PLD- concluyó Satoshi-

-Bien, esas son grandes noticias. Hoopa, ¿crees que puedas dar con él antes de los próximos cinco minutos?- Bel parecía entusiasmada ante la idea de encontrarlo.

-sé que está cerca pero no sé cuánto me llevaría encontrarlo. Satoshi y yo nos estamos moviendo-

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para encontrarlo- respondió Satoshi al percibir el entusiasmo de Bel. Sin embargo la comunicación empezó a sonar con interferencia.

-Grupo de búsqueda ¿me recibe?- Bel no comprendía la interferencia en el intercomunicador por lo que se puso en esto de alerta.

-te escucho. Hay interferencia, aunque es muy débil. De todas maneras me dirijo con Hoopa hacia…- una risa infantil empezó a sonar por el intercomunicador interrumpiendo a Satoshi, la risa se prolongó cerca de medio minuto, los cuatro jóvenes comprendieron lo que _sucedía "no puede ser, por favor hoy no"_

-Satoshi oni-chan- una voz infantil se escuchó- quiero jugar.

-no puede ser. En donde te encuentras Satoshi voy en camino- dijo Takeshi, por el agite en su voz parecía haber empezado a correr.

-Bel las coordenadas de Satoshi- Kasumi le espetó, aunque no hacía falta. Ya se encontraba en eso.

-Bien, Kasumi no te encuentras lejos. Dirígete hacia…-

-Satoshi oni-chan- la voz infantil volvió a cortar la comunicación- dime que hago con este nuevo amigo- _"no, Satoshi dime que no es cierto"_

-lo tiene- la voz de Satoshi mostraba un atisbo de miedo- tiene el huevo con ella. Además él está frente a ella.-eso era todo, debía dar señal de alarma.

-Pory comunícame con el capitán, rápido. Y contacta a la profesora Araragi- el pato en el computador se apresuró a buscar el enlace y dos segundos más tarde apareció el capitán apareció en línea.

-Aquí el cuerpo defensivo alfa-

-capitán la situación ha cambia- respondió rápidamente Bel- el estado ha cambiado de normal a uber. Repito el estado ha cambiado de normal a uber.

-Entendido, desplegare un grupo hacia la brecha-

-negativo capitán. Despeje el área en un radio de tres kilómetros. Evacue a todas las personas y llamen a central-

-De inmediato- el capitán no reprochó y sin perder el canal de comunicación Bel retomó la situación de sus compañeros _"¿Por qué no responde la profesora Araragi?"_.

-No sé por qué has venido esta noche- Satoshi cambió de actitud y se mostró más firme ante su enemiga- pero esta noche ambos caerán. Vendrás conmigo Amber.


	2. Bienvenida a la ruta uno

**Bienvenida a la ruta uno**

La alarma sonó a las seis y media de la mañana despertándola bruscamente. Extendió su mano hacia la mesita de noche en busca del reloj, pero no lo encontró allí; la alarma se extendió un par de minutos más y, tras comprender que no podría tomarse los "cinco minuticos" más de cada mañana, se levantó para buscar el despertador.

En días pasados, sus famosos "cinco minuticos" se habían prolongado cerca de media hora un par de veces, faltó poco para que en esas ocasiones llegara tarde a la escuela; pero en medio de los afanes, hasta el desayuno se los había saltado. Para evitar esos inconvenientes, dese la noche anterior había decidido dejar el despertador en el escritorio, lejos de la cama, donde tuviera que levantarse y así pudiera quitarse un poco el sueño.

Aun somnolienta, Haruka se alistó para irse a la escuela. Tras ponerse su uniforme, la joven bajó al primer piso donde su madre servía el desayuno mientras veía el noticiero. En él se hablaba sobre la alerta desatada en la madrugada del día anterior; una parte de la ciudad había sido evacuada, mientras el resto había sido puesta en estado de alerta; las clase, al igual que el transporte público, habían sido suspendidos. Al final las cosas no pasaron a mayores y cerca del medio día la ciudad ya había regresado a la normalidad.

-hace mucho tiempo no se presentaba una brecha que causara tanto alboroto- comentó su madre mientras se sentaba a desayunar también.

Haruka no respondió. La verdad era poco lo que comprendía de las famosas brechas DP como las denominaban. Sabía que las brechas eran una especie de neblina que aísla alguna parte de la ciudad siempre que aparecía; sabía que en las brechas habían criaturas llamadas pokemon y que los pokemon eran criaturas con poderes y muy peligrosas; sabía que existía una organización llamada Rocket la cual era la encargada de contener las brechas, además del estudio para su posible eliminación. Pero eso era algo de conocimiento público de ahí en adelante solo sabía que debían hacerle caso a las autoridades cuando algo saliera de control como lo sucedido el día anterior, aunque muchas veces no explican que es lo que sucede en realidad.

-voy de salida- anunció Haruka tras terminar su desayuno.

-ten cuidado Haruka- le respondió su madre saliendo de la cocina para despedirla- Tu padre dijo que ya no había peligro pero siempre es mejor estar en estado de alerta.- Haruka asintió y salió de la casa.

En el camino a su escuela Haruka vio el día trascurrir de manera normal; Pareciera como si lo del día anterior no hubiera pasado. Siguió caminando cuando vio a una de sus compañeras parada en una esquina; la joven, con la mirada un poco agachada, se pasaba suavemente la mano por su cabello mientras un suave rubor se asomaba sus mejillas. Haruka se acercó a ella con algo de sigilo.

-¡Hola serena!- la saludó repentinamente.

-Haruka, buenos días- Respondió un tanto nerviosa al verse descubierta. Serena tomó una postura un poco más normal y procuró disimular su vergüenza.

-¿aún no llega?- preguntó Haruka echando un vistazo a la calle.

-¿eh? No. Hikari está un poco retrasada el día de hoy-

" _no la estabas esperando a ella_ " Pensó Haruka al ver a su compañera aun nerviosa, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

-Creo que mejor deberíamos seguir adelante- Dijo serena tras echar un vistazo a su celular.- los profesores hoy estarán un poco más afanados para recuperar las clases de ayer.

-pero si no es nuestra culpa. Deberían tener en cuenta que la ciudad corre grave riesgo cada vez que aparecen las brechas-

-es curioso que digas eso cuando no tienes recuerdo de lo sucedido hace cinco años- comentó serena cubriendo su sonrisa con su mano.

-bueno, he visto los videos. Y me han contado lo sucedido- Haruka se mostraba un tanto confusa al hablar del tema. Como su compañera había dicho, no tiene memoria de lo ocurrido hace cinco años, cuando una brecha DP fue considerada uber por primera vez.

Tendría por aquel entonces 6 años. Según los documentales, el día transcurría normalmente hasta que apareció una brecha; como siempre la zona donde la brecha apareció fue cerrada y la organización Rocket se dispuso a vigilarla e intentar contenerla. Pero las cosas tomaron un rumbo distinto cuando, según el informe, dentro de la brecha se presentó fallas en la contención y una de las criaturas mutó. La criatura denominada tentacruel, tendría una altura próxima a los sesenta metros, tenía una forma parecida a una medusa, y era considerada venenosa. Rápidamente la organización Rocket pidió a las autoridades la evacuación de la ciudad, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando tentacruel disipó la niebla de la brecha y fue visto por toda la ciudad. Por si fuera poco, miles de criaturas más pequeñas llamadas tentacool quedaron a los pies de la criatura quienes en cuestión de minutos se dispersaron por la ciudad.

Tentacruel empezó a desplazarse por la ciudad mientras destruía edificios a su paso. Los tentacool por su lado destruían vehículos y matan a las personas que estuvieran en su camino. En cuestión de minutos el centro de la ciudad se vio reducido a escombros. Las autodefensas llegaron al lugar intentado detener la avanzada de tentacool pero el problema real radicaba en tentacruel quien no caí fácilmente antes los lanza-cohetes de los militares. Dice los reportes que el gobierno estudiaba la posibilidad de hacer una evacuación rápida y permitir la incursión de los bombarderos al centro de la ciudad cuando la organización Rocket le pidió media hora para para poder actuar. El primer ministro le dio treinta minutos a la organización con la intención de evitar los bombarderos.

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron varios soldados con una R roja marcada en sus uniformes. Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de los ciudadanos fue una niña que andaba entre ellos. La niña tenía por esa época 12 años, llevaba el mismo uniforme que los otros pero carecía de la boina que sus compañeros usaban. Los soldados sacaron otros pokemon con los que enfrentaron a los tentacruel. Pero la niña fue escoltada por algunos de los adultos hasta ponerse cerca del tentacruel. Allí la niña sacó un pokemon morado el cual llamaban starme, era como ver un pentagrama superpuesto sobre otro dando así la imagen de una estrella de diez puntas. El pokemon estrella luchó con el pokemon gigante pero sus ataques, aunque lo refrenaban, parecían inútiles. La joven llamo a su lado al pokemon y lo que haya sucedido a partir de ese momento fue considerado información clasificada. Al parecer ni el gobierno mismo tiene idea de lo que hizo la niña, aunque lo único que le importó al primer ministro fue que las criaturas fueron detenidas, la ciudad salvada y no hubo necesidad de usar los bombarderos en la ciudad. La niña desde ese entonces fue llamada como la heroína de tipo agua, aunque Haruka no comprendía muy bien por qué era eso de lo del "tipo agua".

-¿Haruka?- serena llamaba a su compañera quien estaba sumergida en sus mente intentando hallar los recuerdos de lo sucedido en ese día-

-lo siento creo que me perdí recordando-

-Bueno, fue un momento muy difícil pero creo que la organización Rocket puede manejarlo todo fácilmente- serena parecía un tanto avergonzada al pensar en la organización Rocket aunque Haruka sabía que no era por la organización en sí, sino más bien por uno de sus miembros.

-¡Haruka, serena!- gritó una chica a espalda de las jóvenes mientras estas conversaban. Las dos niñas voltearon a ver a su compañera quien aceleró un poco el paso para ponerse frente a ella. Detrás de ella venia dos jóvenes mayores acompañándola aunque se quedaron un tanto atrás _"la heroína de tipo agua"_ pensó Haruka al verlos acercarse.

Hikari buenos días- saludaron al unísono Haruka y serena.

-Haruka, Serena buenos días- dijo la joven que venía detrás de Hikari mientras su compañero bostezaba.

-Kasumi-san, Satoshi-san buenos días- respondió Serena bajando un poco la mirada al sentir que se sonrojaba.

-¡Satoshi-san, Kasumi-san buenos días!- saludó alegremente Haruka agitando fuertemente su mano para desviar la atención que podía recaer sobre Serena.

-buenos días Serena y ¿Haruka? Es raro verte caminando hacia la escuela a esta hora y no corriendo un poco más tarde.- Dijo Satoshi tras dar otro bostezo.

-creo que lo mismo podría decir yo- respondió Haruka con la cara un poco tensa.

\- creo que la sorpresa real es que ambos hayan madrugado a la escuela- agregó Hikari para luego darle un vistazo a su celular- y si no nos apresuramos de nada habrá servido haber madrugado.

Los cinco se pusieron en marcha; las tres niñas de primarias hablaban sobre lo sucedido el día anterior y como lo había pasado mientras Kasumi y Satoshi solo se limitaban a escuchar.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ambos debieron haber estado en lo sucedido ayer ¿o no es así Kasumi-san?- preguntó Haruka intentando averiguar un poco sobre lo sucedido. Kasumi se mostró un poco sorprendida cuando Haruka le habló pero rápidamente puso una cara con una sonrisa amable.

-así es. Aunque las cosas no pasaron a mayores- las respuestas de Kasumi siempre eran simples y no entraba en detalles, generalmente les decía todo lo que ya se había dicho por televisión.

-Bueno, creo que mientras los dos estén no hay nada de qué preocuparse- dijo serena con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-aunque esta vez sí me pareció algo pelig…- Satoshi había empezado a hablar pero fue interrumpido por un codazo en el estómago dado por su compañera. Kasumi daba una pequeña carcajada nerviosa y las tres niñas sonreían ante la situación.

-Bien, aquí nos separamos. Que tengan un buen día- anunció Kasumi al llegar a una esquina mientras arrastraba a Satoshi consigo.

\- Que tengan un buen día- respondieron las tres niñas al unísono con una expresión extrañada al ver a los dos jóvenes alejarse _"lo tienes difícil, Serena_ " Pensó Haruka al ver la relación tan cercana que había entre Satoshi y Kasumi.

Al llegar a la escuela, Hikari se separó de ellas para acercarse a la sala de profesores, Haruka y serena se dirigieron a su salón de clases cuando un grito llamó su atención.

-¡Eureka, detente!- Haruka conocía esa y voz y sabía que era algo de todos los días con esos hermanos. Cuando giró su cabeza en buscando del par de hermanos encontró a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente siete años corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Hermano, eres muy lento- dijo la pequeña al ver la patética capacidad física de su hermano quien aun siendo cinco años mayor que ella, no la podía alcanzar. La pequeña siguió corriendo hasta que pasó junto a Haruka; esta, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, tomó a la niña por la camisa y consiguió detenerla.

-lamento que seas siempre tú la que la detiene, Haruka- dijo el joven jadeado cuando llego junto a ellas.

-no es nada. Creo que ya es algo que hago por costumbre- respondió Haruka.

-Eureka, creo que no es bueno que corras por la escuela. Eres una niña y debes aprender a comportarte como una dama- serena se inclinó un poco para poder hablarle a la niña cara a cara.

-pero...- la pequeña ya hacia pucheros al ver que pronto seria reprendida.

-Eureka- dijo Hikari con una voz firme. Haruka no supo cuando los alcanzo, pero sabía que sería quien reprendería a la pequeña- es bueno ver que posees un buen estado físico e intentas aprovecharlo. Pero debes aprender a escoger el tiempo adecuado para cada cosa. Además, es tu deber obedecer en todo lo que te diga tu hermano citrón.

" _he aquí la actitud de la chica número uno de la escuela"_ pensó Haruka al ver a su compañera reprendiendo a la pequeña. Eureka solo guardo silencio y mostró los ojos vidriosos.

-lo siento ha sido culpa mía- dijo Citrón haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa ante Hikari- no he podido detenerla, y cuando comenzó a correr no pude alcanzarla.

-no es culpa tuya, Citrón- dijo Haruka viendo que su compañera se ponía seria- eureka aun es una niña y es natural que sean inquietos _.- "excepto mi hermano menor"_ pensó al recordar a su hermano.

Tras este pequeño incidente, las tres chicas se dirigieron a su salón. Allí ya estaban la mayoría de estudiantes; algunos hablando, otros jugando, pudo ver uno que otro adelantando los deberes. Haruka se dirigió a su asiento para acomodar su bolso y luego, al igual que serena, se dirigió al puesto de Hikari.

-te notas aún muy tensa, Hikari. Relájate un poco- serena hablaba con una voz suave, siempre intentaba hacer que su compañera se sintiera más calmada.

-No soy buena para soportar la aptitud de Eureka todas las mañanas; y menos aún, la de Citrón- Haruka sabía que Hikari tenía un pensamiento un tanto estricto sobre las relaciones hermano mayor/hermana menor. Aunque no comprendía muy bien de donde salía estas ideas. Mientras pensaba un poco acerca de la extraña aptitud de su compañera, escuchó la puerta del salón abrirse.

-Buenos días Shu- dijo alguien a la persona que había ingresado al salón. El Joven respondió el saludo y Haruka automáticamente Giró su cabeza buscando al joven, muy tarde recordó que sus compañeras estaban al lado suyo y no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de verla sonrojarse un poco.

-buenos días Shu- dijo Hikari poniéndose en pie y haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el Joven.

-buenos días- Serena imitó a su compañera.

-Buenos días Hikari, serena y Haruka- respondió un tanto confuso.

Buenos días Shu- Dijo Haruka agachando la mirada al sentirse un tanto ruborizada. Sus amigas habían conseguido su objetivo; cuando el Joven se fue a reunirse con sus amigos, Haruka pudo ver que sus amigas tenían una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-Deberías ser más arriesgada y confesarle lo que sientes- _"¿lo dice la chica que todos los días se para en la esquina para ver pasar al joven que le gusta?"_ Pensó Haruka al oír el comentario de serena.

-bueno, creo que todo se dará su debido tiempo- _"y ahora habla la chica que no le llamado la atención algún chico_ " Haruka sintió que recurría a las personas equivocadas. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque la profesora ingresaba al salón.

Haruka simulaba poner atención en clases pero en verdad era poco lo que comprendía, su mente gravitaba un poco sobre los sucesos del día anterior. Siempre le ha llamado atención estos sucesos, y cada vez que sucedía uno importante intentaba conseguir algo de información de Kasumi, pero siempre obtenía las mismas respuestas por parte de ella. _"aun así es alguien genial_ " de ninguna manera Haruka podía ocultar su admiración por la llamada heroína de tipo agua.

-Haruka, Haruka- Haruka espabiló cuando escucho que serena la llamaba susurrando; luego vio que todas las miradas del salón estaban centrada en ella, y la cara de la profesora mostraba que comenzaba a impacientarse mientras su vista también estaba fijada en ella.

-estoy esperando su respuesta- le dijo la profesora; al parecer le había echo una pregunta pero no sabía ni siquiera de que tema estaban hablando.

-lo siento, no estaba prestando atención- confesó agachando la mirada. La profesora soltó un profundo suspiro y pudo oír las risas de sus compañeros.

-por favor pon un poco más de atención en clases.- la profesora tomo el libro que tenía en mano y siguió leyendo; Haruka intentó concentrarse en la que decía, pero su celular vibró indicándole que había llegado un mensaje.

-ponte a salvo. Ha aparecido una nuevo brecha Uber- el remitente era su padre. Haruka sabía que, al trabajar cubriendo a la organización Rocket, era de los primeros que se enteraba de todo lo que sucedía; aunque al igual que Kasumi, solo le decía lo necesario.

-¡Profesora!- exclamó poniéndose en pie- ha aparecido una brecha uber.

-¿estas segura?- preguntó la profesora, ella sabía la labor del padre de la niña, debido a eso ya varias veces había podido comenzar la evacuación antes de se dieran la alarma, aunque en esta ocasión ya era un poco tarde. Al instante empezaron a escucharse sirenas por toda la ciudad.

-todo el mundo, vayan saliendo en fila del salón y caminen hacia el patio de la escuela.-

Los jóvenes obedecieron a la profesora y de forma ordenada salieron del salón. Al llegar a los patios, los profesores repasaban lista mientras iban subiendo a los niños en nos vehículos especializados para su pronta evacuación de la ciudad.

-es inusual que las brechas aparezcan en el día- dijo serena quien estaba formada junto a ella.

-aunque es más anormal que aparezcan dos brechas uber en la misma semana- Hikari parecía más preocupada ante la aparición de la brecha uber.

-no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que hace diferente a una brecha uber de las demás?- Haruka sintió curiosidad ante la preocupación de Hikari.

-las brechas DP. Traen consigo pokemon diversos. Pero al ser pokemon diversos, sus habilidades y niveles varían. Las brechas DP generalmente traen consigo pokemon de niveles bajos, sin poderes alarmantes, ni habilidades extrañas. Las brechas se denominan Uber cuando trae consigo pokemon muy fuertes, como fue el tan conocido caso de hace cinco años. O cuando trae pokemon tan raros, que es mejor señalarlos como peligrosos al no saber nada acerca de ellos, como los que la organización Rocket llama pokemon singulares- _"de algo tiene que servir que viva con Satoshi"_ pensó Haruka ante la explicación de Hikari.

Haruka veía a los profesores subir a los alumnos lo más rápido que podían a los vehículos; Los niños se mostraban muy ordenados a pesar de la señal de alarma. Pero al mirar hacia la clase de los de segundo año una niña llamó su atención. No es que conociera a todos los alumnos de la escuela, pero aquella niña jamás la había visto. La pequeña llevaba un vestido blanco con unas sandalias del mismo color; su cabello, al igual que sus ojos, era de color azul. Pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue ver una especie de huevo grande azul que la niña tenía entre sus brazos. La pequeña aprovechaba el desorden para poder ponerse hasta el final de la fila, allí se percató que Haruka la miraba, y tras dedicarle una tierna sonrisa, salió corriendo hacia el edificio. Haruka sabía que la niña no pertenecía a la escuela, pero aun así no sentía correcto abandonar a la niña mientras todos los demás eran evacuados; así que salió corriendo tras la niña hacia el edificio.

-Haruka, a donde vas- preguntó serena alarmada al ver a su compañera corriendo.

-no tardo olvidé algo en el edificio- mintió. Al ver ocupados a todos los profesores, Haruka creyó que lo mejor sería no avisar sobre la niña para que los profesores no retrasaran la labor de evacuación.

Haruka buscó a lo pequeña por los salones hasta que la encontró sentada en un puesto al pie de la ventana. La pequeña sonrió al verla ingresar mientras acariciaba suavemente el huevo.

-todos están listo para la evacuación- dijo Haruka acercándose lentamente a la pequeña- lo mejor es que nosotras también volvamos.

-ya es tarde. Él está siendo vencido y yo pronto seré detenida- la pequeña aun sonreía, pero su vos quebradiza le dijo a Haruka que estaba a punto de llorar- ¿podrías cuidar esto por mí? Cuando onii-chan llegue no puedo permitir que se quede con él. -Haruka recibió el huevo con la esperanza de poder llevar a la niña consigo, pero cuando lo recibió, este empezó a brillar con un hermoso fulgor azul. – por favor, bajo ningún motivo permitas que se quede con el huevo. Este pequeño está desamparado y si cae en sus manos, será usado para cosas malas.

En ese instante dos explosiones cerca de la escuela la hicieron tirase al piso. La pequeña frente a ella ni se inmuto ante esto y dando un salto se retiró rápidamente de la ventana hasta llegar cerca de la puerta, Haruka se levantó y fue hasta donde ella, pero a sus espaldas, los vidrios de la ventana fueron destrozados.

-Onii-chan, ¿ya no jugarás más conmigo?- cuando Haruka giró para ver a quien le hablaba, vio a un joven que poseía unas alas y una colar de color anaranjado. Su ropa, al igual que su cabello, poseía un brillo también de color naranja, pero daban la impresión de ser fuego puro.

-amber, Mewtwo fu derrotado, pronto llegaran los espiritomb; se terminó el juego, dame el huevo.- Haruka reconoció la voz.

-lo siento oni-chan, el huevo ya no está conmigo- la pequeña giró su cabeza en dirección a Haruka. El joven hizo lo mismo y se acercó a ella.

-Haruka me alegro que estés bien. Entrégame ese huevo y ve a ponerte a salvo-

Haruka se encontraba muerta del miedo, uno de los jóvenes más admirados estaba convertido en un monstruo frente a ella; pensó en entregarle el huevo de inmediato y salir corriendo de allí, pero de pronto el huevo empezó a brillar de nuevo y unas imágenes un tanto perturbadoras pasaron por su cabeza. En ellas veía varias criaturas siendo torturadas o sacrificadas por personas; aquellas personas tenían un uniforme que Haruka pudo reconocer rápidamente. De pronto en su cabeza se mostró una pequeña criatura de color azul; la criatura tenía una extraña mirada llena de ternura e inocencia que cautivó a Haruka. Ella comprendió lo que la niña había querido decir, esto hizo que su coraje creciera un poco y armándose de valor respondió.

-¡no! dime que no es cierto. Dime que solo son visiones lo que vi-

-vaya, aun estando en el huevo hizo contacto telepático contigo. Bueno, no es nada que te afecte. Entrégame ese huevo y ponte a salvo Haruka.

-no lo hare- la joven se puso cerca a la puerta- no puedo creer que puedas ser tan cruel. Pero de ninguna manera te daré este pequeño, Satoshi-san.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cambia fuerza**

La base de la organización Rocket se encontraba a una hora de la ciudad; era un gran edificio de diez plantas que se erguía en medio de un gran desierto; sin embargo, lo que realmente llamaba la atención de Bel era la zona del edificio que se hallaba bajo tierra, el edificio superior parecía pequeño cuando se le comparaba con este. Aquello había sido diseñado así por dos motivos; por un lado, allí se encontraban los laboratorios de investigación, que era algo que deseaban mantener en total secreto. Por otro lado, para protegerse de cualquier eventualidad que pudiera suceder en la superficie _"nunca superaran lo de hace cinco años"._ En aquel momento Bel también estaba presa del pánico debidos a los sucesos que vivió, no obstante había hecho el juramento de dejar todo aquello en el pasado y había comprometido su vida para evitar que surgieran de nuevo aquellos incidentes _"se lo debemos a todos los que perdimos"_ le susurraba una voz del pasado.

Bel caminaba a toda prisa cruzando por el pasillo de último nivel del sub-sótano, detrás de ella iba el capitán del equipo defensivo sentía muy fatigada ya que no había podido dormir en las ultimas treinta horas; sin embargo aún no era momento para descansar, ella y su acompañante habían sido citados de emergencia por la central de la organización como representantes de la ciudad. Pocas horas atrás había enviado el reporte de lo sucedido; en él explicaba que, a pesar de que la aparición de Amber y Mewtwo no había representado peligro alguno para la ciudad, la pequeña había logrado llevarse consigo al huevo del PLD. En el momento en que envió el reporte se hizo a la idea de que sería llamada a la central, después de todo había perdido uno de los objetivos más importantes de la organización; pero no paso por su mente que su grupo de búsqueda seria llamado con ella _"tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"_ en aquel momento deseó de todo corazón que la profesora Araragi estuviera a su lado, sin embargo no había podido contactar con ella _._

-señorita Bel cálmese por favor; si ingresa mostrándose tan nerviosa será fácil para ellos culparla a usted de todo-

-es cierto, pero no me gusta que los llamen a ellos a entregar reporte. La última vez que Satoshi habló frente a ellos, fuimos enviados como embajadores por cerca de un mes a una zona incomunicada.- respondió con una sonrisa tensa. No obstante agradecía las palabras del capitán para animarla.

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala Bel se detuvo y dio un Hondo suspiro tratando de aminorar los nervios, luego dándole un rápido vistazo a su acompañante abrió las puertas e ingresaron. Allí estaban nueve sujetos en una gran mesa en forma de U, por encima de ellos habían nueve monitores que mostraban la silueta de otras nueve personas _"¿toda la comitiva está aquí?"_ se preguntó al ver a todos aquellos sujetos. Frente a ellos se encontraban los integrantes de su grupo de búsqueda, Satoshi se encontraba un paso adelante de sus compañeros dando su informe, pero se detuvo por un momento al ver ingresar a Bel. Uno de los sujetos que estaba sentado le hizo señal a Bel para que se alineara junto a sus compañeros y luego le hizo una señal a Satoshi para que continuara.

-tras la llegada de Mewtwo saqué a charizard para enfrentarlo y poder conseguir algo de tiempo mientras mis compañeros llegaban. Pronto decidí mega-evolucionarlo para poner un poco más a nivel la batalla, aun así la diferencia de fuerzas se vio claramente cuando me tenía acorralado; las cosas tornaron a nuestro favor cuando Takeshi y Kasumi llegaron con mega-aerodactyl y mega-gyarados dándole una buena batalla. En ese momento pensé en ir personalmente contra Amber junto a Hoopa para recuperar el huevo, sin embargo Mewtwo se percató de aquello y en ese momento deshizo la brecha dejando la batalla en la ciudad. Al ver como perdíamos rápidamente puntos de vida decidimos hacer la fusión G.I. para poder mantener a nuestros pokemon aun en combate, aun así no fuimos rivales para Mewtwo y cuando estábamos al límite escapó junto con Amber y el huevo.- Satoshi retomó la fila con su grupo al termina el relato de lo sucedido, aquello mismo había enviado Bel en su informe pero sabía que no confiarían solo en su versión a la hora de buscar un culpable, aun así no esperaba ver a sus compañeros allí.

-¿tres mega-evoluciones no han sido suficientes para detener a Mewtwo aun cuando sus características aumentan considerablemente?- preguntó una de las personas que estaban sentadas.

-señor, las mega evoluciones son muy fuertes pero siguen siendo superadas por Mewtwo. No es la primera vez que se demuestra esto, creo que fue uno de las primeras cosas que intentamos para detenerlo- respondió Takeshi. Era cierto cuando se desató por primera vez la alarma por Mewtwo fueron muchas las cosas que se intentaron para detenerlo, entre ellas, grupos de mega-evoluciones.

Ocho de los sujetos murmuraban entre ellos en voz baja, sin embargo, el que estaba sentado en la mitad guardo silencio. Tras un par de minutos todos guardaron silencio, Bel entendió que ya habían tomado una decisión.

-es inaceptable- dijo una de las siluetas en los monitores- Mewtwo apareció de nuevo; ha aprendido a disolver las brechas; se ha llevado el PLD; y ustedes no son capaces de detenerlo-

-Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que esto ya se sale de sus manos. Hemos decidido delegarle esta tarea a otro grupo-habló por fin el hombre sentado a la mitad. Bel no comprendía aquello, dentro de las filas de la organización Rocket no había grupo más capacitado para enfrentar a Mewtwo que el suyo _"a menos que…"-_ hemos solicitado la ayuda a la organización de Kalos, nos prestaran su mejor grupo junto a un grupo de Espiritomb.

-señor, con el debido respeto, los espiritomb no son rivales para Mewtwo- dijo Bel. No le agradaba para nada el rumbo que tomaba aquella conversación.

\- los espiritomb no son para Mewtwo- respondió el mismo hombre con un atisbo de sonrisa en su voz. Bel hecho un vistazo disimulado a sus compañeros, Kasumi y Takeshi se mostraban sorprendidos, por su parte Satoshi empezaba a reflejar ira en su rostro.

-Señor, Amber ha sido considerada entidad deambúlate. Enviar un grupo de espiritomb en su búsqueda es simplemente absurdo-

-Amber "era" considerada entidad deambúlate, señorita Bel. Tras los sucesos de anoche pasó a ser considerada espíritu siniestro dado que se ha apoderado de algo peligroso y no sabemos su objetivo; bajo esta nueva perspectiva se ha tomado la decisión de erradicarla a ella y proceder con la captura de Mewtwo- Bel no daba crédito lo que oía. El estatus que se le había designado originalmente a Amber no era sencillamente por tratarse una entidad débil _"también fue nuestra amiga"._

-señor aún es muy pronto para tomar decisiones de ese tipo. Creo que lo más conveniente es buscar alternativas y evitar solicitar ayuda a grupos externos a la organización- Bel se notó muy desesperada pero debía intentar detener aquella decisión, por lo menos hasta que pudiera contactar con la profesora Araragi.

-No hay vuelta atrás. El grupo que viene para apoyarnos está en camino- Bel no se esperaba aquello, Generalmente la organización Rocket se tomaba su tiempo para aquel tipo de decisiones, y más si había que recurrir a pedir ayuda a otros grupos; sin embargo, esta vez habían organizado todo en tiempo record.

-cuando estarán los espiritomb aquí- pregunto Satoshi de manera tosca, sin siquiera pedir permiso para hablar, ni mostrar respeto a sus superiores.

-mañana al medio día llegarán ambos grupos, cerca de treinta minutos después empezaran la búsqueda-

-quiero hacer un último intento antes de ser retirado de esta tarea-

-no han podido derrotar a Mewtwo en estos dos años ¿Qué le hace creer que podrán derrotarlo en menos de veinticuatro horas?-

-aún hay una carta que no hemos jugado, la evolución Gijinka. No está desarrollada al máximo, pero creo firmemente que con ella podré derrotar a Mewtwo.-

-Satoshi no puedes, no es segur-

-si crees que puedes dominarla te daremos les oportunidad hasta el mediodía de mañana para intentarlo-

Bel había comenzado a reprocharle a Satoshi pero fue interrumpido por el hombre que estaba al medio de la mesa, la manera en la que aquel sujeto habló le dijo a Bel que aquello era lo que esperaban oír _"Satoshi ha caído en su trampa"._

-Satoshi no puedes hacerlo- insistió de nuevo Bel- no hemos podido dominar la evolución Gijinka.

-Bel por favor no te metas en esto- le espetó Satoshi a su superior, luego se dirigió a los sujetos de la mesa- tendré todo resuelto antes del mediodía de mañana. Pero de momento necesitamos descansar, a media noche empezaremos la búsqueda de Amber.

Satoshi Hizo una pequeña reverencia a sus superiores, Takeshi y Kasumi hicieron lo mismo y se retiraron de la sala. Bel quedó allí conmocionada por lo que acababa de suceder; Satoshi le había hablado de una manera demasiado ruda, había cedido ante las presiones de los superiores, y ahora se expondría como conejillo de indias ante una evolución que no podían manejar aun. El capitán junto a ella le puso la mano suavemente en el hombro, y la sacó de la sala si siquiera despedirse debidamente de sus superiores.

-es un estúpido. Satoshi ha caído completamente en su trampa- Bel se sentía totalmente frustrada al no poder detener a Satoshi de la locura que estaba por cometer.

Tras salir de la sala había pensado en centrarse en contactar con la profesora Araragi, pero el capitán insistió en que debían descansar un poco antes de emprender cualquier idea, tras discutirlo un rato acepto su concejo además de su ofrecimiento de llevarla a casa. Aun allí en el vehículo no podía dejar de pensar en la imprudencia de su compañero, tampoco en la forma en la que le había hablado " _hacia mucho que no lo veía tan enojado_ ". Bel comprendía muy bien los sentimientos de su compañero, después de todo, no era el único que deseaba evitar que algo le sucediera a Amber; aun así no deseaba exponerlo de nuevo ante el peligro que representaba la evolución Gijinka.

-Señorita- dijo su acompañante mientras conducía el vehículo- tengo la duda sobre lo que discutieron en la sala de reuniones.

-es cierto, esto se supone es algo que solo debían saber los de la organización- Bel miró por un instante a su acompañante, pero este no había despegado la mirada de la vía, así que ella continuo mirando por la ventana- Bueno, a estas alturas creo que es innecesario ocultárselo. Creo que recuerda lo sucedido hace cinco años ¿no es así?

-¿lo del incidente con el tentacruel Gigante? Por supuesto. Luego de ese incidente el gobierno creó el cuerpo defensivo para brindarles todo el apoyo posible a la organización Rocket.

-correcto. Pero ¿recuerda cómo fue que nosotros detuvimos al tentacruel gigante?-

-si no mal recuerdo, la organización recurrió a Kasumi, que por aquel entonces tendría unos doce años. Lo que sucedió después de eso fue considerado información clasificada; Según los reportes ni el gobierno sabe que fue o que paso, pero dudo mucho que el gobierno le hubiera permitido continuar si no supieran que sucedió exactamente.- el capitán había dudado un poco antes de responder.

-es verdad- replicó ella con una risa disimulada- bueno, que esto quede entre nosotros pero ese día para poder derrotar a tentacruel se recurrió a la recién descubierta fusión G.I. como sabe, esta fusión es simplemente una forma de mantener a los pokemon en el interior de un usuario, dicho de otro modo, el pokemon posee al entrenador para poder mantenerse en su forma más avanzada en este mundo. Esta fusión le otorga al entrenador las habilidades del pokemon, y aunque supone riesgo por ser el entrenador el que batalle, la fusión no trae ningún riesgo para el entrenador por si sola.

sin embargo la fusión G.I. no fue descubierta por casualidad, esta fusión fue el resultado de años de investigación sobre un tipo de evolución que fue descubierto hace cerca de veinte años, la evolución Gijinka. Esta evolución solo era mencionada en leyendas y durante mucho tiempo se creyó que solo era un mito; sin embargo, eso no fue motivo suficiente para detener a cierto grupo de personas en su investigación. Al final pudieron dar con este tipo de evolución gracias a unos documentos descubiertos por cierto científico de renombre.

-el profesor Okido-

-así es. La evolución Gijinka se apareció como un arca de salvación si tenemos en cuenta lo poco que conocemos sobre los pokemon y lo peligroso que se estaban volviendo sus apariciones esporádicas en este mundo. Esta evolución traía consigo varios beneficios como el aumento de puntos en las características; daba la oportunidad a los pokemon de luchar fuera de las brechas; y no dependía de algún tipo de comunicación entre entrenador y pokemon gracias a que también requería de la fusión entre pokemon y entrenador, pero a diferencia de la fusión G.I. en donde el entrenador solo sirve de recipiente para el pokemon dando solo cambios a su aura y vestimenta, aquí se requería que el pokemon se fusionara totalmente con el entrenador dándole a este último ciertas características físicas del pokemon; viendo estos cambios físicos del entrenador se bautizó este estado como "pokemon Gijinka".

Sin embargo, aquella evolución tenía sus limitantes y pocas eran las personas que cumplían los requisitos para poder manejarla. Una de esas personas fue Satoshi, y fue uno de los primeros en ponerla en práctica. Pero esta evolución resulto ser más peligrosa de lo se creyó en un principio. Para empezar, esta evolución aumentaba considerablemente las características del pokemon, pero la estabilidad mental del pokemon Gijinka se volvía muy débil llevándolo a mostrar síntomas que iban desde dificultad para respirar, hasta descontrol de sus emociones y desbordes de ira.

-ya veo. Así que básicamente cuando la persona o pokemon enloquecían de ira se volvía imparable gracias a su gran nivel.

-correcto. Hace siete años se empezó a practicar este tipo de evolución con una joven que mostró grandes cualidades a la hora de entrenar pokemon. Pero en medio de las investigaciones el profesor Okido logró desarrollar una idea que, aunque limitaba en gran medida las habilidades de la evolución Gijinka, permitía que el entrenador se pudiera mantener bajo control. Fue ahí que se crearon dos grupos de investigación, el grupo que investigaba la evolución Gijinka, y el que investigaba la recién planteada fusión G.I. cada grupo tenía cuatro sujetos de investigación. En aquel entonces yo era apenas la asistente de la profesora Araragi quien fue asignada a la investigación sobre la fusión G.I. allí conocí a Takeshi y Kasumi. Satoshi se encontraba en el otro grupo.

Las coas se desarrollaron con normalidad hasta que comenzaron a aparecer grupos secretos que costeaban las investigaciones de científicos obsesionados con algunos temas que eran tabú dentro del mundo pokemon; uno de esos sujetos investigaba sobre una teoría que hablaba sobre la posibilidad de crear pokemon gigante. Si la evolución Gijinka era algo incontrolable aun, imagínate lo que sería habla sobre pokemon diez veces más fuertes de lo normal. Este científico logró crear un componente que permitía mutar a los pokemon mientras evolucionaban creando así algunos pokemon gigantes, fue allí cuando la organización Rocket intervino para destruir esa información y sus creaciones.

pero los pokemon creados resultaron ser mucho más fuerte de lo previsto y no hubo forma de detenerlos. Fue allí cuando se decidió que los dos grupos de investigación entraran en combate para poder ver en terreno como se habían desarrollado ambas ideas. cada grupo logró detener de a dos pokemon gigantes, pero cuando la joven que lideraba el grupo Gijinka empezó a perder contra un tercer pokemon gigante, los otros tres entraron en un estado de frenesí que, pese a que derrotaron al tercer pokemon gigante, obligo a desatar una alerta roja. El equipo de fusión G.I. tuvo que enfrentarse ahora no solo contra un próximo pokemon gigante que debía aparecer, sino que además debían intentar detener a los sujetos del grupo Gijinka; Kasumi les dijo a sus compañeros que ella podría enfrentar sola al pokemon gigante que debía aparecer, Takeshi y los otros dos aceptaron su ofrecimiento y junto a la líder del grupo Gijinka, se dedicaron a la tarea de detener a Satoshi y los otros dos.

-Kasumi detuvo sola al pokemon gigante, ahí nace mi duda. Si los pokemon gigantes son diez veces más fuertes ¿Cómo pudo detenerlo ella sola si la fusión G.I. no aumenta las características del pokemon?

-ventaja de tipo y de estrategia. Kasumi no se ofreció no solo porque creía en sí misma, sino porque poseía un pokemon que podía detener a él último pokemon que debía aparecer. Aparte, su mente a la hora de crear estrategias rápidas es realmente aterradora; créeme, el título de heroína de tipo agua no es solo para alagarla. Ella pudo detener al tentacruel gigante, y los otros pudieron detener a los pokemon Gijinka… aunque no lo lograron a tiempo.

-¿a qué te refieres?- por primera vez en la noche el capitán había quitado la vista del camino para verla a los ojos.

-aquella noche los pokemon Gijinka tomaron la vida de varias personas, personas que de una u otra forma eran cercanos para todos nosotros, entre ellos el profesor Okido y su asistente, Hanako. Desde entonces se han hecho algunas pruebas más para intentar la evolución Gijinka, y a pesar de que cada vez muestran un poco más de control, sigue siendo peligroso para el usuario y las demás personas.

-si es tan peligrosa esa evolución ¿porque las directivas no prohibieron a Satoshi hacerla?-

-porque a ellos solo les interesa llegar a controlarla. Si en su momento no les importó sacrificar a un personaje tan importante para sus investigaciones como lo fue el profesor Okido ¿Por qué deberían preocuparse por la vida de personajes irrelevantes como lo somos tú, yo, o el mismo Satoshi?-

-siempre he creído que Satoshi es algo impulsivo, por no decir idiota; pero solo puedo decir que es más estúpido de lo que parece si acepta tan fácilmente hacer esto-

-Satoshi cayó en la trampa que ellos pusieron. Ellos saben muy bien que Amber es alguien muy importante para nosotros, por eso fue que llamaron a los espiritomb, para poder amenazar a Satoshi y obligarlo a tomar una decisión precipitada como esta.

-deben superar eso. Ella ya no es parte de este mundo- la voz del capitán sonó áspero pero extrañamente tierna.

" _es fácil decirlo, pero han sido demasiados los que nos han dejado sin decir adiós- vinieron a su mente rostros de personas que en su momento fueron muy importantes en su vida, entre ellos, la pequeña niña de blanco que estaba a punto de ser condenada- Amber…"_ su mente divagó un poco más entre recuerdos y no supo cuando se quedó dormida. Cuando la despertó el capitán habían llegado a su casa. Ella se despidió y el prometió pasar por ella cerca de la media noche para empezar la búsqueda.

En medio del sueño Bel pudo escuchar el timbre de su celular, gradualmente fue despertando hasta que tuvo conciencia suficiente para levantarse a buscarlo. La llamada había dejado de insistir, pero ella siguió buscándolo por si llamaban de nuevo. Cuando lo encontró reviso el número y vio que el capitán la había llamado ya varias veces, pero lo que la despertó completamente fue al corroborar la hora; eran las cuatro de la mañana y ella seguía durmiendo. Esto la desesperó un poco por lo que rápidamente remarcó el número y llamó al capitán.

-capitán dijo que iba a venir por mi cerca de la media noche- le recordó Bel con un tono que dejaba entrever que se encontraba de mal humor.

-lo siento Señorita-respondió con una pequeña risa- hemos intentado contactarla desde la media noche, pero no respondía a ninguna de nuestras llamadas, por lo que Satoshi aconsejó dejarla descansar cuanto necesitara.

-muy considerado de su parte, ero creo que solo deseaba dejarme fue del asunto- Bel no pudo disimular su mal humor.

-no me pareció que ese fuera su propósito; lo noté muy calmado y concentrado en la misión.-

\- ¿ya se reunieron? ¿Dónde se encuentran? Ya voy para allá- preguntó levantándose rápidamente para alistarse.

-no señorita, precisamente por eso hemos intentado contactarla. Cuando estaba por salir a recogerla, Takeshi nos citó a una video conferencia. Allí nos explicó sus dudas y nos expuso su plan.

-¿sus dudas?- Bel se mostró confundida, no pensaba que Takeshi ya hubiera analizado la situación.

-para resumirle las cosas, Takeshi nos planteó la duda del porqué Amber querría el huevo del PLD si para ella no representa ningún beneficio. Además, por qué teniendo la posibilidad de eliminarnos no lo ha hecho.

-bueno, lo segundo creo que es debido a que ella sigue sintiendo por nosotros lo que sintió en vida-

-eso mismo cree Takeshi. De eso solo puede concluir que, a pesar de ser un espíritu, sigue teniendo emociones humanas. Con lo cual ya podemos deducir para qué quiera el huevo-

-lo quiere alejar de la organización Rocket. Piensa que le haremos daño si está con nosotros- Bel recordó a la pequeña niña que amaba y admiraba a los rangers- pero no importa lo que haga, en cuanto se abra el huevo el pokemon huira de ella.

-Takeshi cree que ella no se quedará con el huevo; la idea a de Amber es delegarlo a alguien más, y conociendo la fama que tiene la organización Rocket en el mundo pokemon…-

-lo más probable es que intente delegarlo a alguien en este mundo- " _Takeshi es un genio"_ pensó al ver como los demás habían obviado todos esos puntos antes de tomar decisiones- lo más probable es que aun esté en la ciudad, debemos darnos prisa y actuar enseguida.

-Takeshi opina todo lo contrario. Cree que debemos actuar con normalidad para darle libertad a Amber de actuar; ella debe buscar rápido a quien darle el huevo así que no dudará si le damos espacio. Por supuesto, si no actuaos será más sospechoso aun, por eso recomienda que él y un grupo especial actúen simulando rastrearla; Satoshi y Kasumi irán al instituto normalmente y estarán al pendiente de la situación.

-creo que podría resultar… aunque no estoy muy segura de que Satoshi acepte esto sin más-

-no lo hizo. Pero como dijo Takeshi, es muy poco lo que en verdad podemos hacer para encontrarla, así que solo podemos contar con ese plan por ahora.

-bien, me dirigiré a la base móvil, allá nos vemos capitán-

-entendido señorita-

Era cerca de la diez de la amañan cuando Takeshi envió la alarma indicando que había encontrado a Amber. Bel estaba en la base móvil, desde allí coordinaría a sus compañeros y mantendría una vista absoluta sobre la batallas y sus compañeros. Su ayudante cibernético envió las señales de advertencia que pronto se vieron reflejadas en fuertes sonidos de sirenas que retumbaban por toda la ciudad _"ya está todo listo"_ pensó al escuchar el alboroto en la ciudad.

-porygon, quiero el acceso a toda cámara de la ciudad y una de visión de tipo satelital- el pequeño pato cibernético se introdujo entre las pantallas abiertas en el monitor de Bel y acto seguido salieron varias pantallas mostrando la ubicación de Mewtwo desde distintos ángulos. En ellas veía a Satoshi, Kasumi y Takeshi quienes ya habían hecho la Fusión G.I. Mewtwo se mostraba muy relajada meneando su cola de un lado para otro mientras sonreía al ver a los tres jóvenes frente a él, Amber estaba detrás de él.

Satoshi inicio la pelea intentando atacarlo con lanzallamas que despidió de su mano pero una barrera invisible protegió al rival. Mewtwo en un movimiento rápido llego hasta Takeshi y le dio un golpe de lleno que lo dejó en tierra doblado de dolor; luego se dirigió a donde Kasumi pero Satoshi se interpuso en su camino, unas palabras intercambiaron entre los dos, pero Satoshi no tenía activado el intercomunicador por lo que Bel no contaba con sonido, tuvo que conformarse con ver. Satoshi se separó momentáneamente de charizard, pero acto seguido ambos, tanto entrenador como pokemon, empezaron a brillar "aquí viene" pensó con un gran vacío interno que le llegaba hasta la garganta.

Cuando el brillo que cubría a Satoshi y charizard desapareció completamente, quedó ante la vista de Bel una criatura que en cierto modo era similar a Satoshi, solo que este tenía alas, cola, y parecía desprender fuego. Con esa nueva forma la batalla entre Satoshi y Mewtwo se mostró mucho más nivelada; Kasumi aprovechó esta oportunidad para acercarse a Amber, pero dos criaturas más aparecieron en combate evitándole acercarse a la niña _"no importa, si derrotamos a Mewtwo no habrá forma de que se aponga a nosotros_ " pero la niña, al ver la pelea, decidió abandonar el terreno.

Volvió rápidamente con Satoshi y vio que este ya tenía acorralado a Mewtwo. Abrió un canal de comunicación y se comunicó con Satoshi.

-Satoshi, Amber ha desaparecido. Termina rápido con Mewtwo y ve a buscarla, deja que Kasumi se encargue de los fantasmas-

Satoshi obedeció sin oponer resistencia y tras ver a Mewtwo caído se alejó de allí buscando a la pequeña.

-¿tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar?- preguntó Satoshi un tanto desesperado, Encendiendo el intercomunicador.

-dirígete a la escuela primaria. He perdido su rastro, lo más probable es que busque camufle entre niños.

Bel veía al joven por la vista satelital dirigirse a la escuela a gran velocidad. Cuando llego se lanzó en picada contra un salón de clases "la encontró" pensó al verlo actuar de forma brusca.

\- Oni-chan, ¿ya no jugarás más conmigo?- escuchó Bel por un intercomunicador.

\- Amber, Mewtwo fu derrotado, pronto llegaran los espiritomb; se terminó el juego, dame el huevo.-

-Lo siento oni-chan, el huevo ya no está conmigo- ""¿ya encontró a quien dárselo?" se preguntó al escuchar la respuesta de la niña.

-Haruka me alegro que estés bien. Entrégame ese huevo y ve a ponerte a salvo-

"Haruka, haruka mmm…"- ese nombre le sonaba de algún lugar pero su pero recordaba de dónde.

-¡no! dime que no es cierto. Dime que solo son visiones lo que vi- escuchó la voz de una niña, que se había demorado un poco en responderle al joven.

-vaya, aun estando en el huevo hizo contacto telepático contigo. Bueno, no es nada que te afecte. Entrégame ese huevo y ponte a salvo Haruka-.

-no lo hare. No puedo creer que puedas ser tan cruel. Pero de ninguna manera te daré este pequeño, Satoshi-san.

-¡Haruka!- exclamó sobresaltada al recordar de quien era el nombre. Rápidamente cambio de canal de comunicación.

-Capitán, capitán- la joven no obtenía respuesta- capitán, capitán- la joven seguía insistiendo un poco más fuerte pero aun no recibía respuesta- ¡Senri!- exclamó casi gritando finalmente para ser escuchada.

-dígame, señorita- respondió finalmente el capitán.

-creo que tenemos un problema grave que no le va a gustar para nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eclosión**

-¡Haruka no tengo tiempo para esto!- espetó Satoshi- entrégame ese huevo y ponte a salvo-

Haruka se mostraba nerviosa, pero se aferró al huevo; Satoshi tomó la mano de Haruka intentado arrebatarle el huevo por la fuerza, pero tuvo que dejarla rápidamente cuanto vi una esfera de energía dirigirse hacia él. Haruka se mostró sorprendida, tanto por la esfera, como por la velocidad de Satoshi al esquivarla.

-Satoshi oni-chan, no te habrás olvidado de él ¿verdad?-frente a Amber apareció una criatura morada de casi metro y medio.

-por supuesto que no lo olvidaría- respondió Satoshi forzándose a sonreír. Haruka percibió que al joven se le dificultaba la respiración- gengar tiempo sin verte; lamento que nos encontremos en estas circunstancias aviejo amigo.

El monstruo frente a Amber soltó una risotada burlona y se sostenía el estómago mientras levitaba frente ellos, gengar al parecer era su nombre.

-no habías prometido no volver a utilizar la evolución Gijinka?- pregunto la pequeña.

-estas son las cosas que me obligas a hacer. Se una buena niña y ven conmigo, ya no tienes a Mewtwo, es peligros que estés sola.

-lo siento oni-chan, pero aun no estoy derrotada-

-¡déjate de estupideces Amber! Gengar no te será suficiente cuando te rodeen los espiritomb-

-es verdad .pero este gengar es especial-

La pequeña levitó en dirección a la ventana si apartar la vista de Satoshi, el joven se lanzó a alcanzarla pero fue bloqueado por el gengar. El joven lo esquivó y empezó a disparar fuego de su mano en dirección al monstruo pero una especie de barrera invisible lo cubría. Satoshi insistió de nuevo con un ataque de fuego en forma del kanji dai, pero gengar lo esquivó desvaneciéndose en el aire.

-Ya veo, No es gengar. No sé qué haces aquí, pero no podías ser más inoportuno mew-

Aquel al que llamaban gengar empezó a brilla frente a ellos, luego empezó a menguar rápidamente; cuando finalmente cesó de brillar frente a ellos levitaba una criatura de aproximadamente medio metro de altura, tenía forma semejante a un gato, aunque su cola era demasiado larga, y parecía ser bípedo.

La nueva criatura lanzó una esfera que desprendía un brillo azul la cual dio directo en Satoshi, sin embargo no pareció afectarle al chico.

-vamos ¿eso es todo lo que el ancestro de los pokemon puede dar?- instaba Satoshi al pokemon.

Pero aquella criatura solo respondía moviéndose de un lado a otro, Satoshi se notaba excesivamente cansado, aun así se embistió contra su oponente, pero cuando este lo vio cerca apareció una especie de barrera azul en forma de burbuja que lo protegió. Luego empezó a emitir un aura azul, tras esto algunas roca de tamaño considerable se juntaron tras él, Satoshi al ver esto voló hasta la ventana y salió del edificio seguido de las rocas a las cuales se unieron otras detrás.

Haruka aprovechó la pelea para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la salida del edificio, sin embargo el pasillo parecía haber sido alargado de manera indefinida por lo que no podía verle salida por ningún lado; sin rumbo fijo Haruka comenzó a correr con el huevo aun en brazos, solo deseaba alejarse de allí y ponerse a salvo. No había avanzado mucho cuando el techo se derrumbó frente a ella debido a la entrada forzada echa por Satoshi; ella intentó huir de nuevo por donde había venido, pero Satoshi disparó un rayo de luz que destruyó el camino frente a ella dejando ver una caída que parecía no tener fin, Haruka retrocedió horrorizada, intentando alejarse del vacío que cada vez ganaba mayor tamaño debido a que el piso iba cayendo.

-este es un campo establecido por mew, desde que llegó abrió una brecha DP en la que nos vimos atrapados-el joven a pasos lentos comenzó a acercase a ella- Haruka, esto no es algo que te deba preocupar, dame ese huevo y te sacaré de aquí.

La joven se aferró totalmente asustada al huevo; ya no tenía a donde huir y Satoshi estaba frente a ella, sin embargo, se negaba a darle el huevo. Haruka se percató que a Satoshi se le notaba cada vez desesperado y su respiración se hacía a cada vez más forzosa.

-dime oni-chan ¿tanto importa la organización Rocket que no tendrás reparo en hacerle daño a los pokemon?- Amber hablaba a espaldas de Satoshi, mew jugueteaba alrededor de ella sin perder a Satoshi de vista. Haruka no se percató en que momento llegaron, y al parecer Satoshi tampoco.

-No permitiré que le hagan daño a este pequeño, Amber- Haruka vio que Satoshi empezaba a hacer muecas de dolor, aunque no comprendía el porqué.

-ya me habías echo la misma promesa hace mucho ¿lo recuerdas?-

-la recuerdo muy bien; créeme, es algo que no podría olvidar fácilmente-el joven se giró completamente dejando a Haruka a sus espaldas- pero en estos momentos lo que más me importa es terminar esto cuanto antes.

-bueno oni-chan, veremos cuáles son tus prioridades- dijo la niña soltó una pequeña risa.

Mew concentró una gran esfera de energía a su alrededor y la disparó directamente contra Satoshi, este al encontrase en un espacio cerrado no tuvo lugar a donde huir y recibió el golpe de lleno; la explosión del golpe hizo que el pasillo donde se encontraban empezara a derrumbarse completamente, Haruka y Satoshi cayeron cuando el pisó se desmoronó bajo sus pies. Haruka cerro sus ojos y abrazo con fuerza el huevo, sentía que era el fin, que pese a hacer su mayor esfuerzo por huir todo había sido en vano _"desde un principio sabía que no podría hacer nada; aun así lo intenté"_ se dijo para darse un poco de ánimo en la caída. Pero fue sorprendida cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla; la joven abrió los ojos y cuando miró hacia arriba, el Satoshi que siempre había conocido la tenía abrazada, recostada contra su pecho. Al lado de ellos un dragón anaranjado caía inconsciente, Satoshi la miró a los ojos y sonrió suavemente.

-estaremos bien. Pero debiste hacerme caso- ella solo se limitó a dejar escapar las lágrimas y se refugió un poco más contra el pecho de Satoshi ante esta interminable caída; no sabía cuánto tiempo más tardaría en llegar al fondo pero lentamente fue perdiendo la noción de sí misma, hasta que finalmente quedo inconsciente.

En una inmensa pradera estaba sentada una joven de no más de catorce años con la vista centrada en el horizonte. Su cara reflejaba su estado de concentración, parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos. La joven llevaba un atuendo un tanto veraniego; pantalón corto, camisa un tanto ceñida, chaleco corto y zapatillas. Llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas lo que le daba una imagen un tanto infantil pese a su grado de concentración. Sin embargo, el grito de una niña llamándola la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hitomi Onee-chan- la llamaba a gran voz una pequeña niña de vestido blanco. La pequeña corrió hacia ella y la abrazó por el cuello a sus espaldas- creí que te demorarías algunos días más; ¿por qué no nos visitaste primero cuando llegaste?

\- La misión fue relativamente fácil; pero debía meditar un poco antes de ir a verlos, siempre es bueno para comprender un poco a las personas a nuestro alrededor-

-¿y sobre que meditadas?- preguntó la niña rodeándola hasta sentarse en sus piernas.

-nada en especial. Solo, que cada vez hay más personas intentando usar los pokemon para beneficio propio, aun a costa del sacrificio del pokemon-

-no te gusta enfrentarte a otros pokemon ¿cierto?-

-no. pero mientras el pokemon haga cosas malas, es mi deber detenerlo-

\- mi papá dice que ni las cosas, ni los pokemon puede ser llamado malos-

-cierto ya me había dicho algo así en algún momento- dijo la joven con una leve risa entre suspiros- según él, los únicos que pueden ser llamados malos o buenos son las personas. Pero me parece que eso encasilla a las personas sin darles derecho a defender sus ideales.

-no entiendo lo que dices Hitomi Onee-chan,-dijo la pequeña poniéndose en pie y dando unos pasos al frente con las manos a sus espaldas- pero ahora ya sé que quiero ser, cuando cumpla los diez años me convertiré en una ranger; me uniré a ustedes para proteger a los pokemon, la naturaleza y las personas.

-ya veo- respondió la peli castaña sonriendo mientras se ponía en pie- es difícil ser un ranger, pero cuentas con todo mi apoyo Amber.

Haruka sentía pena por la niña que miraba en aquella visión; sus ojos cedieron y cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Pero esta imagen lentamente empezó a difuminarse mientras sentía que alguien la llamaba _"Haruka, no deberías inmiscuirte en recuerdos ajenos"_ decía aquella voz; la joven quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero estas se rehusaban a desaparecer y continuaban brotando.

-¿Por qué?- dijo entre sollozos- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

-todas las personas mueren. Unos más temprano que otras, pero el final es el mismo- respondió aquella voz.

-¡nos es lo mismo!- replico ella sin dejar de sollozar- ella solo era una niña.

-y no será la primera en morir. Hay vidas que se esfuman incluso más temprano, Haruka. Pero eso es algo que no estas acostumbrada a ver; vives en tu mundo de fantasía creyendo que nada malo ocurre a tu alrededor, pero el sufrimiento es inevitable. Déjame contarte algo, hay niños que van a una escuela, juegan, aprenden, se divierten, hacen amistades, puede ser que les guste otro niño, van a sus casas a ver a sus dos padres y sus hermanos, sus vidas son tan perfectas que parecen el final de un cuento de hadas; en contraste hay quienes no tienen padres, poseen alguna enfermedad terminal, luchan día a día por sobrevivir, tiene traumas psicológicos que nunca llegaran a superar, están solos en el mundo sin derecho a sonreír de manera honesta.

-entonces de nada vale esforzarse- replicó ella con un atisbo de rabia en su voz.

\- debía ser lo lógico. ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si al final nada sacamos de ella? Aun así decidimos luchar. Hay quienes tienen por quien luchar, hay quienes tienen cosas por las que luchar, sueños, esperanzas… mientras aceptemos vivir, debemos aceptar que lo hacemos por algo o por alguien.

-pero ella…-

-ella tenía un sueño muy grande y altruista. Tal vez no ostente un rango o título, pero aun lucha por proteger a los pokemon de las personas inescrupulosas; la prueba es el huevo que te dio.

-¡el huevo!- exclamó ella sobresaltada al percatarse que ya no lo tenía con ella.

-no te preocupes por eso, solo concéntrate, Haruka- Ella volvió a sentir como sin el mundo se derrumbara y debido a esto despertó bruscamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba recostada en las piernas de Satoshi; puso su mano en sus cara y se percató que estuvo llorando en sus sueños _"no fue un sueño_ " pensó al ver la sonrisa melancólica que tenía Satoshi. La joven se sentó y limpió sus ojos esquivando la mirada de su acompañante, luego dirigió su mirada a su alrededor y se encontró con un hermoso jardín con un pequeño lago en su centro, tras vez aquella imagen, recordó que el huevo no estaba por ninguna parte.

-el huevo- le pregunto de manera brusca a Satoshi; este solo se limitó a sonreír mientras se ponía en pie para dirigirse a la orilla del lago.

-¡Manaphy, ven aquí!- gritó Satoshi.

Poco después Haruka pudo ver una criatura de color azul que se dirigía hacia Satoshi. La pequeña criatura no tendría más treinta centímetros de altura, era de color azul con ciertos puntos amarillos en su cuerpo, en el centro de su pecho poseía un cristal rojo que combinaba de manera armoniosa con la expresión inocente que poseía. Haruka se acercó a Satoshi para ver mejor a aquella criatura, pero en cuanto esta vio a Haruka salto hacia sus brazos, luego empezó a recostarse contra el pecho de la joven. Ella quedó conmovida por el comportamiento de la criatura y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-su nombre es Manaphy. Es uno de los pokemon más raros que existen-

-Así que te llamas Manaphy, eh… es un nombre muy lindo para un ser tan tierno- le dijo ella de manera mimada al pokemon. Pero en un momento de estarle haciendo mimos recordó donde había obtenido aquel huevo- Manaphy salió del huevo que yo tenía ¿verdad?

-así es- respondió Satoshi de manera simple mientras remangaba las botas de su pantalón.

-recuerdo que estaba huyendo, luego me tenías atrapada pero fuiste detenido por la niña… Amber, creo que era su nombre. Luego el piso debajo de nosotros se desmoronó y caímos.

-en medio de la caída te desmayaste y el huevo se abrió. De inmediatos fuimos tele-transportados aquí; deja a Manaphy en el agua.- Satoshi metió las piernas en el agua- no le haré daño a Manaphy si es lo que temes- Le dijo al verle la cara de duda que esta tenía ante la proposición del joven; Haruka pudo ver que presentaba heridas muy fuertes en sus piernas y decidió aceptar su propuesta.

-¿y dónde estamos exactamente?- preguntó ella depositando a Manaphy en el agua

-esto es un templo para los pokemon que son como Manaphy. En total son siete criaturas, las cuales conocemos como pokemon legendarios dulces, o PLD para abreviarlos si quieres.

-¿Por qué decía la niña que ustedes querían hacerle daño a este pequeño?- le preguntó Haruka

-Como sabes pertenezco a la organización Rocket, la organización que se encarga de detener a los pokemon- _"imposible olvidarlo"_ pensó Haruka mientras Kasumi venía a su mente- allí existen varias subdivisiones, cada una con una tarea especial. La mía tiene dos tareas importantes, encontrar a todos los PLD y detener a Amber y al pokemon que la acompaña, Mewtwo. Pero ya hace dos años que estamos con la tarea de Amber y hasta ahora no hemos obtenido resultados. Aparte que lo de encontrar los PLD tampoco se nos ha dado muy bien.

-¿y entonces porque siguen en eso?-

-hay varios motivos para eso. Pero la organización solo nos tiene porque simplemente no hay nadie mejor para ello.

-un tanto egocéntrico, ¿no crees?- comentó Haruka de una manera un poco sarcástica. Haruka miró al pequeño jugando mientras reunía algunas ideas- dices que llevan dos años intentando detener a Amber ¿no?

-más bien al pokemon que anda con ella, Mewtwo es su nombre-

-pero cuando llegaste al salón habías dicho que el había sido derrotado ¿o me equivoco?-

-tal como dices él fue derrotado- respondió Satoshi tras pensarlo un rato- pero para eso tuve que usar métodos que no deseaba. Aun así las cosas no pasaron a mayores esta vez.- concluyó poniéndose en pie; Haruka vio las piernas del joven totalmente recuperadas.

-¿Cómo se curaron tus piernas?- preguntó ella asombrada.

-esta es una de las habilidades que tienen los PLD- respondió entres sonrisas. Luego acomodó su ropa- Haruka, debemos volver- dijo de manera más seria- Aun no hubimos terminado y me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrirle a Amber.

-¿pero cómo se supone saldremos de aquí?-

\- tienes que decirle a Manaphy que deseas salir de aquí, cuando el sienta tus emociones seremos tele transportados-

-¿debemos abandonarlo aquí?- preguntó ella agachando la mirada con tristeza.

-No, el vendrá contigo. Ya que eclosionó debe ser protegido; además…- Satoshi le levantó la cara y le dedico una sonrisa un tanto extraña, sin embargo fue reconfortante para ella- creo que hago esta promesa muy a menudo, pero te prometo que no dejaré que le hagan daño.

Haruka asintió y cuando Satoshi le soltó la cara se acercó al borde del lago.

-¡Manaphy!- gritó a la pequeña criatura que estaba jugando en el centro del lago. El pequeño se acercó nadando y de un salto se depositó nuevamente en sus brazos- Manaphy es muy bello verte jugar aquí, pero ya tengo que volver a casa- la pequeña criatura repitió su nombre con cara de confusión- debemos ayudar a una amiga, así que queremos volver a donde estábamos-

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Satoshi pero no dijo nada; Manaphy por su parte repitió su nombre de manera alegre, Haruka tomó aquello como que el la había entendido. Satoshi se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano; luego apareció una gran luz bajo sus pies, esta se expandió hasta segarlos totalmente. Cuando la luz desapareció ambos se encontraban de nuevo en la escuela de Haruka, sin embargo la imagen ante ella le daba la impresión de que aquello ya no era una escuela, más bien parecía un campo de batalla, y para desgracia de ella, sus amigos estaban en medio de ella.


End file.
